


Forever

by acerobbiereyes



Series: True Drabble Challenge [18]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 200 words, Double Drabble, Gen, OC, aosficnet2, true drabble challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 05:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19968778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acerobbiereyes/pseuds/acerobbiereyes
Summary: 16. “I wish we could stay like this forever.” For Anon





	Forever

Robbie stretched his arms above his head, idly listening to the sound of snow crunching under foot. Daisy and Marlene were walking together ahead of him, arms linked. 

This particular outing had two goals. The first was the most important, and the only reason they were outside late at night in Ontario during the middle of winter - not that it bothered him any - was Corey's plane was landing tonight, coming home after a 5 month stay in Europe. The second reason was that going to meet Corey just happened to coincide with Daisy's "we gotta get the hell out of the Lighthouse for something other than a crisis" day. So they were basically killing two birds with one stone.

Movement in the trees to Robbies' left made him slow down, just in time to watch Corey bound out of the trees and shove a handful of snow down his sisters jacket before scrambling away followed by her shriek of outrage and Daisy’s laughter.

As Robbie watched his family get into a snowball fight, an extremely one sided snowball fight, he wanted nothing more than to simply stay in this moment forever with them. Until he got beamed by a snowball. 


End file.
